Bella & la computadora
by SquizzySquizzySquirrel
Summary: Bella tiene un problema con la notebook de Edward. :D este también está basada en una historia real la notebook de mi paapi :D


**Bella y la computadora.**

**11****:00 PM.**

¡Mierda!

Simplemente esto era… ¡imposible!

Edward se había ido de caza y los chicos (Mike; Jess; Angela; Ben; Tayler y Lauren) me habían invitado a pasar un fin de semana en La Push.

Habíamos ido a unas cabañas y Edward me había dejado su súper ultra moderna laptop. Que era _totalmente_ distinta a mi lenta y casi-rota PC.

Recuerdo muy bien lo él había dicho.

_Flash Back._

_-Bella, no quiero que vayas a La Push- había dicho Edward._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_Suspiró._

_-Tu ladri…celular no tiene señal ni en la ciudad, por lo que no podré llamarte, y tengo miedo de Victoria. Sabes que Alice no puede verte porque los licántropos están en esa zona. Por favor Bella, no vayas._

_-¡Edward! Nada va a suceder, enserio._

_El suspiró._

_-Está bien. Pero te llevarás mi Laptop. Sabes que Emmett lleva su Laptop __**siempre **__ya que no puede vivir si ella, se la pediré prestada y podremos hablar por ese extraño sistema._

_-¿Extraño sistema?- ¿de qué hablaba?_

_-Sí, ese por el que los adolescentes hablan en línea con otros._

_¿Eh?_

_-Edward, ¿de qué hablas?_

_-¡DEL MESSENGER BELLA!- Gritó Alice ahogando una carcajada._

_Messenger...Messenger... ¿¡Messenger!?_

_Alice apareció._

_-Oh__ vamos__ Bella, no me digas que no sabes lo que es un Messenger._

_Negué._

_Alice suspiró._

_-El Messenger, más conocido como MSN o Chat por los adolescentes, es una red gratuita que te permite comunicarte con las personas que tengas como contactos en línea. ¿No es genial?_

_Asentí, no del todo convencida._

_Y así fue como Alice nos creo un Messenger a todos._

_-Ahora me agregaré yo- murmuró y tecleó a velocidad vampírica _

_(N/a: todas las direcciones de correo no se si existen, yo simplemente las invento. Si estas existen, no son mías y no conozco a la persona dueña de estas direcciones __ )_

_- ¡YO YO YO YO!- Gritó Emmett._

_-¿I'm your sexy bear?- pregunté, alzando una ceja._

_Sonrió._

_-¡Agrega a Jazz, a Rose, a Esme y Carlisle, Al'! - gritó_

_-¡Y a mí, claro!- dijo Edward._

_-¿Rose?- le pregunté a Alice y esta asintió, sonriendo._

_-¿En serio es necesesario preguntar?- dijo Edward._

_._

_-¿Quién le hizo esa dirección de correo a Carlisle?-murmuré. Todos señalaron a Alice y esta sonrió._

_-Esme- dije al fin._

_-¡Alice!- le regañó Edward._

_-¿¡QUÉ!? Es verdad._

_Edward bufó y Alice sonrió._

_-¡YO HARÉ LA DIRECCIÓN DE BELLA!- Gritó Emmett._

_De pronto Emmett sonrió ampliamente, Alice ahogó una risita y Edward miró a Emmett._

_-¡EMMETT NO TE ATREVAS A….-Pero Emmett ya había creado la cuenta-Rayos._

_Cuando miré la dirección quería morirme._

_Rayos._

_Fin Flash back._

Y así eran las 11:00 PM y yo todavía trataba de entrar en Internet para así poder hablar con Edward. Él me había dicho, antes de irse, que todas las noches a las 11:00 el se conectaría.

¡Y aún no podía entrar al maldito Internet!

Cuando lo logré hacer, sonreí.

La Laptop de Edward era muy hermosa.

Era negra y de fondo tenía una foto mía y de él ambos abrazados.

-Aww-murmuré y las chicas se acercaron a mí.

-¡Que detalle tan dulce Bells!- murmuró Angela- Ben tiene una imagen muy parecida. Ambos estamos abrazados.

Y Angela y yo sonreímos.

Jessica y Lauren nos miraron enojadas.

-Mike tiene una imagen de una mujer prácticamente desnuda en una motocicleta.

Y Lauren añadió.

-Y Tayler tiene una parecida, solo que una muchacha está en un auto.

Miré a las chicas y puse una cara de _"lo siento"_ junto con Áng.

Ambas se fueron enfurruñando.

-Igual, eso los hace más machos.

Ahogué una risa.

Áng me sonrió.

-Bueno Bells, te dejo para que chatees con Edward.

Y se fue.

Inicié sesión y ahí estaba Edward.

**Edward** dice:

¡Bella! Me estabas preocupando.

**Bella **dice:

Lo siento, no podía…

**USTED SE HA DESCONECTADO.**

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Grité.

Volví a conectar Internet e inicié sesión.

**Edward** dice:

¡BELLA! ¿Qué sucede?

**Bella** dice:

Se desco..

**USTED SE HA DESCONECTADO.**

-¡MIERDA!- Grité.

Volví a hacer todo el proceso.

**Edward **dice:

Bella…me estás preocupando

**Bella **dice:

¡No lo sé..

**USTED SE HA DESCONECTADO.**

Grité y todos vinieron a verme.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ben abrazado a Angela.

Me levanté e ignoré a todos que me preguntaban que hacía, que sucedía.

Tomé la Laptop y me dirigí al mar.

-¡MUERE IDIOTA! .

Y la tiré al mar.

Empecé a reírme y todos me miraban como si estuviera loca.

-La..la..la Lap..Laptop mu..mu..murió.

Y seguí riéndome como loca.

Cuando estuve calmada, les expliqué a mis amigos que había pasado.

Y ellos también se rieron.

-¿Ang?- pregunté- ¿Me prestas tu celular?

-Seguro Bells.

Tomé el celular de Angela y marqué a Edward.

-Hola, estás hablando al celular de Edward. Por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono. Bep.

-Eh… ¿Edward? Creo que tendrás que comprar una Laptop nueva. ¡Te amo, cariño! Adiós.

¡CHAN!

¿Qué taal? Tengo una idea.

Voy a hacer un fic que se llame: "Bella y la tecnología."

Allí estarán distintas historias (sucedidas en Eclipse) con Bella y sus problemas con la tecnología. Estará el del celular y este y otros más.

¿Quieren?

¡Por fii, dejen un review con su opinión!

Los amo mucho

Agus -´


End file.
